Road tractors are used to pull road trailers on roads to transport cargo. Aerodynamic apparatuses are installed on the road tractor and/or on the road trailer in order to reduce the aerodynamic air drag and improve fuel efficiency.
Trailer skirts made of rigid material are installed on both sides of a trailer to help manage the flow of air around and underneath the trailer. Brackets, also made of rigid material, are affixed to the trailer to secure the skirts positioned thereto. These skirts are secured to the bottom portion of the trailer, or on the sides of the trailer's floor, to ensure proper positioning when the vehicle is moving.
People who are familiar with the trucking industry know that trailers are subject to hazardous road conditions. The skirts, because of their position under the trailer's floor and their proximity with the road, are significantly vulnerable and might easily enter in contact with surrounding obstacles. The brackets holding the skirts, when put under significant stress, plastically bend and/or break to effect the skirts' position in respect to the road trailer thus reducing the efficiency of the skirts. Moreover, the skirt itself might bend and/or break if they contact a foreign object. This also increases the operation cost and the maintenance time that is required.
The shape of the skirts, and their respective positions on the road trailer, have a significant effect on the aerodynamics efficiency of the road trailer.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved aerodynamic skirt assembly over the existing art. There is a need in the art for such a resilient skirt assembly that can be easily installed and economically manufactured.